Kiss kiss kitty
by White Dog 2
Summary: [Tyka] Every spring Rei takes a Chinese herbal medicine so he wouldn't go into heat. Tyson accidentally has some, but how exactly does it affect a human? [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

**Warning:** yaoi, cursing, OOCness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Pairings:** Tyka, ReMa

(O)

"No!!" Rei started and jerked up with a gasp. He stared in front of him, seeing nothing, hearing only his hard panting. It was very hot and dark. Moments went by, and he started to realise he was staring at a wall. The wall of their hotel room. Soft noises reached his ear, noises of his teammates breathing, snoring, turning under their blankets. Rei's eyes were wide with horror as he looked around, and his gaze landed on the American sleeping next to him. The Neko let out a sigh of relief; it was just a dream. He shifted and bit back a moan suddenly. Rei looked down at the tent; he was very aroused.

Well, that explained _some_ things, but… 'What in the name of god were Tyson and Kai doing in my wet dream?!' Dark brows forked together in worry. This wasn't the first time his fantasies had taken a weird, gang-banging turn like this. Last spring…

Golden eyes shot wide open and the Chinese reached for his bag quickly, taking out his calendar. 'Yes! The heat! Of course! Thank you Jesus!' He dug out a small plastic pouch with green, crushed herb leaves in it, and got up carefully, Max's arms falling on the mattress limply. The blonde reached for his lover's pillow in his sleep and nuzzled it. Smiling with both affection and the relieve of knowing he wasn't perverted, Rei tiptoed in the kitchen. He got a glass and poured the herbs in, then filling it with water. A grimace took over his face as the bitter taste attacked his taste buds, and he left the almost empty glass on the counter. 'I'll wash it up tomorrow.'

(O)

Tyson slouched in the kitchen and slumped against the fridge door, rubbing his eyes wearily. 'Note to self; never eat five bags of chips before going to bed.' After a moments thought, he changed his mind. 'Well, at least not without leaving a water bottle right by the bed.' Yes, that was better. The Japanese opened the water faucet, letting out a huge yawn, and grabbed a glass from the counter, filling it up. Once he had emptied it, a funky aftertaste made him shiver. 'Urgh! Must've been a dirty glass…' Tyson opened the fridge and took out a piece of leftover cake. He _had_ to get rid of the taste, after all! He swallowed it without bothering to chew, and then the dead tired teen slouched back to his warm, waiting bed.

(O)

"This is odd." Kenny averted his gaze from the laptop screen.

"What is?" he asked Max. The American frowned and threw a magazine on the coffee table.

"Tyson. He's still asleep," he complained. Kai glanced at his reflection out of the doorway mirror and straightened the collar of his jacket; they had already had dinner, and he was going to run a few errands. The Russian turned to his team.

"People in coma wake up earlier than Tyson. What's the big deal?" he asked. Max sighed and slid to his back on the leather couch.

"But he's never been this…"

"This long without food?" Rei chuckled from his position on the floor in front of the sofa, and Max grinned, pinching his shoulder.

"I'm serious. His whole sleep rhythm is gonna get all shifty if he doesn't wake up soon. Just because it's a day off… usually he wants to take advantage of each free second he's got," he freckled boy mumbled. Kai turned around and flicked the white scarf around his neck.

"Whatever. Just make sure he hasn't vandalised the mini bar before I come back," he grumbled and left the room. The moment the door shut, Kenny got back to his PC and Rei stood up lazily.

"You're probably right," he said, staring at the lying teen. Max blinked nervously.

"Uh, so why are you staring at me?" he asked.

"Your idea. Go wake him up."

"Wha? Me? No way!"

"Yes way."

"You do it!"

"Your idea. Besides, I'm not the one whining because I miss his company."

"I don't miss his company, just his enormous organ." They burst into chuckles and started wrestling on the couch. Kenny sighed and covered his face with his hands. 'Why me? Why?'

"You go!"

"_You_ go!" After a few minutes of watching Max and Rei's horse play, Kenny pulled out a coin of his pocket.

"Heads or tales, Max?" he asked calmly. The blonde blinked in confusion and glanced at the brunette over Rei's shoulder.

"Hu? Umm, heads," he said uncertainly. Kenny flipped the coin and shook his head seriously.

"Too bad. You're going," he announced. Sky-blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? No way, I want a re-toss!" he huffed. Rei's fangs flashed victoriously.

"Aww, come on, Maxie, petty isn't very becoming of you," he teased, making the blonde pout. Then Max grinned suddenly and squirmed from under Rei's torso on the floor. He dusted his pants off elegantly and strode to the door.

"Fine. But don't be expecting me back too soon because Tyson most likely isn't dumb enough to let me go when he actually manages to get me in a bedroom alone. About time someone who _knows_ what he's doing gives me a good time, so if the door's rockin', don't come knockin'," he said casually. Rei rolled his eyes and Kenny made a silent note to buy headphones. Big ones.

(O)

"Tyson? C'mon, lazy-butt, get up! You've missed all the cartoons already!" Max said, shaking the lump buried under the covers. "Come ooon! You've slept past three opportunities to eat! Are you sick or something?" Tyson seemed to move a little, but it was only a stretch to find a more comfortable sleeping position. Max sighed and grabbed the blanket, pulling it back.

"Tyson, co-"

His eyes widened in horror.

"Oh. My. God."

(O)

"G… guys…?" came a weak, pathetic voice. Rei frowned and took his eyes off the TV screen. He and Kenny looked at Max who was standing in the doorway. The American seemed oddly pale and sick.

"What? Where's Tyson?" Rei asked, sitting up. Kenny frowned; the door behind Max was open but he kept the crack as narrow as possible, his posture almost tense.

"T-Tyson… uuhh… he… ah…" Rei and Kenny stared at him.

"Yes?" the spectacled boy asked, "What about Tyson?"

"_Meoow_." Max's eyes widened and he seemed to lean against the door with his weight.

"Ah… see, t-the thing is… urgh…"

"_Meoooww_!" Rei's brows rose to his hairline.

"Max?"

"Y-yeah?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That _noise_, Max." Max sweated like a pig.

"Uhhh… well, remember when you asked me about T-Tyson? See, turns out, ah… well, the thing is- Woah!" Suddenly Max's legs spread as a head poked between his knees. Tyson stared at Rei and Kenny curiously. The two bladers simultaneously dropped their jaws on the floor.

Tyson had ears. Dark blue, pointy cat ears covered in short, silky fur, sticking out behind his bangs. His right arm extended on the floor in front of him and he took a slow step, stretching thoroughly as he did so. Then the other arm. He sauntered to the middle of the floor, and as his hips came to view from between Max's knees, a long, blue, swaying tail followed. Tyson sat on his heels, arched his back and stretched his arms out as far as possible, tremors running through his body. He yawned hugely, sharp little fangs poking out. Then he circled the mat a few times, staggered for a second and flopped down heavily on his side into a foetus position… and started to purr loudly.

Rei, Kenny and Max gaped at their teammate. For a long moment they were unable to speak. Finally, Kenny swallowed hard and opened his mouth.

"Are those-"

"They're not fake, Chief. I pulled on them. It's the real deal," Max mumbled weakly. "He doesn't get a word I'm saying." A million horror scenarios kept flashing through Rei's head. 'How can this be? How can he be a Neko? How, how, how??!' Slowly, Rei kneeled and extended a hand.

"Ty? Ty, come on, look at me," he called. A dark blue ear merely twitched once. Max got down as well.

"Uh… here, Ty, come here, good boy!" he called, snapping his fingers. A midnight eye opened sleepily and Tyson turned his face towards them. He looked like he couldn't care less, and soon let his head flop down. The three boys stared at him in awe. After a moment, Rei broke the silence.

"Well, at least he's got the cat manoeuvres down to the point." The teens looked at each other, and suddenly Max started giggling and flopped on his backside. It caught on for some reason and soon Rei and Kenny were laughing too. Tyson looked at them after a while in wonder, which only made them laugh more.

(O)

It was getting dark. Kai hadn't come back yet. Max had been feeding Tyson the leftover chips from one of the five bags. And ham slices and milk and canned peas and chocolate and fried chicken and baked beans and whipped cream. Now Tyson had discovered the mirror and was staring at his own reflection, nose pressed to the glass. Max chuckled.

"I wish I could take a picture," he sighed. Kenny gave him a warning look, and the blonde shrugged awkwardly.

"Ok, Ok," he mumbled. Rei tapped Max's shoulder.

"Check it out!" he laughed. Tyson was chasing his own tail vigorously. Max slapped both hands over his mouth and shivered with laughter, stomping his feet. Tyson halted abruptly, his tail frizzy, eyes wide and stared at the blonde. Then he did some kind of an insane back flip and pounced out of the room. Max was practically howling. Rei grinned and got up.

"I plucked a feather from my pillow; wonder if he'll play with it," he said and followed Tyson in the bedroom. The lights were out, so he didn't see the Japanese immediately. He walked to the end of the double bed and saw Tyson crouching in the corner, his eyes gleaming. Rei kneeled and wiggled the feather on the floor.

"Hehe, you wanna play? Lookit, a little birdie! Catch the birdie! Catch it!" Rei whispered. Tyson crouched even lower and started to wiggle his bum, the tip of his tail flipping up and down.

"Hehhe, big ol' scary Tigger, catch the _UUUFFF_!!" Tyson knocked Rei over hard and slapped the feather out of his hand, jumping after it. The Chinese rubbed the back of his head.

"Goddammit…" he muttered. He got up and ran in the living room. Tyson was jumping up and down after the feather that kept floating just above him. Rei snagged it and wiggled it in the air, grinning. Tyson looked at the catch, then at Rei, then at the catch, and promptly attacked Rei's arm.

"AAArrgh!! What is his problem?" the Neko-jin yelled, dropping the desired object out of his hand. Tyson slapped it on the ground and kept his hand there, staring at it, his tail frizzled. Slowly, he pulled his palm away and observed his pray, chest heaving. He bent down quickly and sniffed it. After a moment he got bored and sat on his heels, starting to lick his hand furiously. Max was rolling on the couch.

"Oh my goood! This is so much fun!!" he giggled. Rei rubbed his arm, frowning.

"Glad someone's having a good time," he muttered. Kenny smiled behind his laptop; he had taken over the deep, soft armchair since Rei had abandoned it. He had spent the whole evening searching for information on what could have caused this, but so far… zilch. He let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Suddenly he realised Tyson was sitting next to his chair, wide blue eyes peeping at him over the arm. Kenny forced a smile.

"I'm not in the mood to play, Tyson. I'm trying to help you," he said. The ponytailed teen stared at him alertly, then reached his neck a bit to see what was in his lap. Kenny closed the PC and put it on the coffee table.

"Right. I guess I could take a break," he said. Tyson set his hands on the arm, his body tensing. Kenny got nervous.

"Oh no, please don't!" Tyson jumped on Kenny's lap, making the smaller boy let out a groan of surprise and pain.

"Uhh, could you please get off, you're rather heavy," he wheezed. Tyson got that lidded, sleepy look in his eyes again and relaxed, leaning against the younger teen. His hair was all over the brunette's face.

"Um, guys, a little help here?" he whined, but Rei and Max just grinned.

"But he likes you!"

"Yeah! You're warm and soft and calming like a womb!"

"Like a _what_?! I am not! Now help me or I'll… or I'll… uh oh." Tyson's whole posture had stiffened and his tail was frizzled and stiff, his ears flat against his head. He crouched and stared at the door over the back of the chair with wide, glazed eyes, ignoring how Kenny was being crammed into a smaller and smaller space. Max frowned.

"What's wrong with him? He looks like-"

Suddenly they heard a rustling sound as a key was turned in the lock. All three boys promptly panicked.

"I-it's Kai!!" Kenny stuttered, "Quick, we have to hide him!!"

**TBC…**


	2. Bottom line

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! The boys are 15, and yes, I thought about putting Ty into heat, too, but hey, I'll rather see Ranma write that lemon! Who's with me? Let me hear you say _yeeaaaahhh!!_

(O)

Kai opened the door and frowned; he thought he heard bustling. The first thing he saw from the corridor was a pale, panicking face of Max who stood there, looking like a rabbit not knowing where to turn to flee from an upcoming car. Then the Russian saw Rei run across the living room.

"Here, Tyson, come here quickly!" he yelled.

"He won't move, he's too heavy!" Kenny whined, his voice sounding oddly muffled. Kai's eyes narrowed as he shrugged off his coat and scarf, letting them drop on the floor. Something was wrong. He walked towards the living room door, and when the blonde saw him, he approached his captain swiftly and blocked his way in.

"Hi Kai! Back already?" he asked, laughing nervously. Kai glanced over his shoulder.

"Yes." The dual-haired teen attempted to push past Max, but the younger boy grabbed his shoulders, stopping him.

"So, tell me about your day! What did you do? Where did you go?" Max asked, a tense cheerfulness in his voice. Rei ran back. Kai glared at Max. That was it. He pushed roughly past the American and entered the living room. One of the armchairs was hooded with a gigantic quilt. Kai saw Kenny's feet sticking out at the bottom. He glanced at Rei who was trying to lean against the wall as casually as possible, managing to look incredibly awkward.

"Are Kenny and Tyson under that blanket?" he asked. Rei's eyes widened.

"Aaah, why don't you… go make yourself something to eat? I bet you're starving, huh?" he suggested, motioning towards the kitchen. Max grabbed the hem of Kai's shirt.

"Yeah, let's go," he joined in. Kai showed his hand away in irritation, grabbed the quilt and yanked it on the floor with one fast, powerful tug. Tyson stared at him with wide, surprised eyes, a bit stunned about the sudden light. His hair was mussed and all over the place, but what really caught Kai's attention were the ears. The captain's mouth opened slightly. Then he turned to the others and smirked.

"So, now his little Halloween surprise is ruined. Was it really worth the goddamn fuss?" he mocked. Rei and Max looked oddly serious. They glanced at each other.

"It's not a costume, Kai," Max said, "He actually turned like that last night. He's got a tail and everything." Kai cocked a grey brow in distaste and turned to look at Tyson again, who hadn't taken his eyes off the Russian.

"Yeah, sure. Am I supposed to believe that, Tyson?" he asked. The ponytailed boy's ears twitched at hearing his name, and Kai's heart nearly skipped a beat. 'Holy sh…!' Kai's eyes widened and he looked at his teammates, swallowing hard. Rei shifted his weight slightly.

"Maybe you should… give him your hand slowly, so he won't get scared," the Chinese suggested. Kai turned to look into Tyson's cautious eyes, peeping at him from behind the seat. Slowly, he extended a hand towards the bluenette, who sniffed his fingers carefully, then his knuckles and wrist.

"Tyson?" Kai muttered quietly, and the teen looked up at him immediately, his tail rising a little.

"Meoow…" Tyson pressed his face down and pushed his head against Kai's hand, who looked a bit nervous.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kai grumbled. Max grinned.

"Pet him." Kai blushed.

"What?!"

"Stroke him, he has to bond with you," Rei explained neutrally, but there was a hint of laughter in his voice. Kai slid his hand through Tyson's silky hair, tracing the shape of his skull back to the neck, and jumped suddenly at the foreign rumbling sound.

"Aaaw, you made him purr," Max giggled. Kai blinked. He kept stroking the hair out of Tyson's closed eyes and scratching behind the blue ears, the purring growing louder by second. 'This is actually kinda nice…' Kai thought when Tyson nuzzled his palm and licked it once. Kai looked up and realised everyone was staring at him. He pulled his hand away quickly and took a step back. Tyson opened his eyes in confusion.

"I, well, someone else play with him," he grumbled and walked in the corridor. He picked up his coat and scarf and hung them before removing his shoes. He had to wait for the damn heat on his cheeks to disappear. Kai turned around and saw Tyson had left the armchair and was standing in the doorway on all four, staring at him. His tail was high in the air, demanding attention. Kai let out an exasperated sigh.

"What? What do you want?" he asked. Tyson tiptoed to him light-heartedly and started to circle his legs, nuzzling his knees and shins. Kai grabbed the bathroom doorframe for support so Tyson wouldn't knock him over.

"Uh…"

Rei, Max and Kenny had gathered to the door.

"We don't know what happened. We haven't been able to find anything like this anywhere," Kenny sighed, "For the first time in my life, I really feel helpless." Max patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"We'll figure it out. And hey, at least we can now control his eating somehow!" he joked.

"Great," Kai muttered, rolled his eyes and walked in the kitchen. He had to get away from the others for a little while to digest this whole mess. The captain started taking out ingredients for a tuna sandwich. He wasn't really hungry, but he had to do something. 'I go away for a few hours and the Tyson I know and avoid vanishes without a trace. What the hell happened? Rei is the only connection I see to this, but how…? He doesn't even know what happened…' Suddenly Kai felt a pair of eyes on him and looked down.

"No chance in hell. Bugger off," he told Tyson, who didn't seem to get the message at all and kept staring at the tuna can. Kai mixed some dried tomatoes and spices in a bowl with virgin olive oil and a drop of lemon juice before adding the tuna to it. Then he took the two toasted slices of bread and smeared the stuff on them carefully.

"_Meooo_…"

"I said get lost." Kai took his plate and walked in the living room, Tyson following him keenly. The captain sat on the couch and Tyson hopped next to him. The Japanese sat down nice and calm and just stared at Kai. Kai's nose wrinkled and he grabbed the bread, lifting it to his mouth. 'So he's trying the out-tiring technique. Not gonna work on me.' He took a bite and chewed awkwardly, stealing a quick glance at the Neko. Tyson's eyes were big and blue and sparkling, and he licked his lips once.

'Not gonna work on me.' Kai swallowed hard and took another joyless bite.

"Nreeooouurrr…" Tyson mewled throatily, shifting slightly. Kai glared at him.

"Go lick your crotch or something," he spat, mouth full of food, and some of the tuna flew on the sofa. Tyson bent over quick as lightning and licked the escaped treat away. Kai stared at the scene in disbelief. Tyson straightened up, his eyes lidded, and leaned closer to Kai, purring loudly.

"Oh, cut it out. You know I didn't mean to give it to you," Kai grumbled. Tyson's eyes closed and he purred even louder.

"I don't think he's buying your act," Rei chuckled from the table. He and Max were looking over Kenny's shoulders, trying to find something useful on the web. Kai cast him a nasty look.

"How about you just focus on your net porn and leave me alone?" he muttered, making Rei blush and turn away. Kai noticed Tyson had inched even closer while he was looking at the others.

"Nice try." Kai started to eat his toasts in quite a hurry; he felt very uncomfortable with Tyson staring at his every bite. Once he was done, he put the plate on the coffee table and dusted his hands. Smirking, Kai leaned closer to a betrayed looking Tyson.

"Now what?" he teased lowly. Tyson's gaze sunk to Kai's mouth where the beautiful tuna smell was floating from. He closed the distance between them and licked Kai's lips.

A furious blush exploded all over Kai's pale cheeks.

"Uuuh… urgh… ah-ah, uh…u-uh…" Tyson licked his lips again and Kai pounced up like he was shot in the ass. Rei, Kenny and Max looked up.

"What's the matter?" Max asked. Kai ran a shaky hand through his bangs.

"Nothing," he spat and walked in the kitchen, not looking at the others. Tyson looked confused, licking his lips.

(O)

It was close to midnight. Kai had been stalling going to bed, while the others were long since asleep. Well, except for Tyson, who followed Kai everywhere. Kai had nearly gotten a heart-attack when he had stepped out of the shower and saw Tyson sitting in the middle of the bath room floor, having observed his whole showering routine in peace and quiet. It took Kai a moment to remember Tyson wasn't aware of his nudity, and he finally managed to calm down.

It would take him a _lot_ longer to forget about the licking incidence, though.

Kai looked up from his paperback at the younger teen. Tyson was curled up by his feet at the other end of the sofa. Suddenly Kai heard a chuckle.

"I dunno, Kai. I dunno what you've got. He sure hates me." Kai looked at the Chinese leaning against the doorframe. Rei walked to him and showed his bruised wrist to the Russian.

"Damn glad he doesn't have real claws," he chuckled quietly. Kai snorted and cast his book aside.

"This isn't much better," he consoled, "I think my feet are asleep." He tried to pull his right foot from under Tyson's stomach, but the sleeping Neko slapped a hand over it and nuzzled the foot. Kai tried to silence a giggling Rei with a glare. The captain tried again, but Tyson pressed his fangs tenderly on his shin. The raven-haired teen grinned broadly.

"I don't think he wants you to move," he chimed. Kai sighed in exasperation and leaned back.

"Great," he huffed. "Did you find anything?" Rei got serious.

"Nope." They were silent for a while, both watching the sleeping bluenette. Rei really didn't see Kai's next comment coming.

"You know, just because this is a hotel, doesn't mean you can live like pigs. I found an absolutely gross glass this morning on the kitchen counter. Any chance it was yours?"

"Oh, you mean the half-empty with the green stuff in it?" he asked. Kai frowned.

"It wasn't half-empty. There was just a little something on the bottom," Kai corrected. Rei's eyes widened. 'Hang on. The glass. Tyson changing. _Five bags of chips_!'

"Kai!" Rei gasped, making Tyson start abruptly and stretch. "I think I know what happened! That stuff was mine, my spring herbs, there was some left, but when you saw it, it was empty, so Tyson must have had the rest, I mean, he ate so much chips!" Kai gave him an odd look.

"What herbs?" Rei blushed and looked away.

"Well, we Neko-jins, uh… let's just say we get this _condition_ every spring, and if we're not in the home village, we have to suppress it by taking this herb drink. I think Tyson had some."

"What condition? And why would it turn Tyson into a cat?" Kai asked suspiciously. Rei bit his lower lip.

"Heat, and I have no idea, I guess I should write Lee and ask," Rei said quickly. Kai stared at the other.

"Heat?"

"Uh-huh." Rei nodded, his face beet-red.

"So, I'll write Lee first thing tomorrow and maybe he'll be able to give us some answers… or preferably an antidote." Rei and Kai walked in the bedroom, a grumpy Tyson following them; he didn't enjoy his sleep being interrupted. Rei slid next to Max, and Kai went in his own bed that was next to Max and Rei's. Tyson jumped on Kai's bed and curled up in a ball next to his legs. The slate-haired teen turned on his stomach, and suddenly something hit him.

"Rei?" he whispered.

"What?"

"Why don't we e-mail or phone him? It'd be faster."

"He doesn't have a PC or phone. Rural village, remember?" Kai groaned.

"Great. How long is it gonna take for him to get your letter?"

"A week and a half, maybe two."

"_What?!_" Kai hissed.

"Well, it's in China, so it takes a while, OK?"

"But you're saying that we have to deal with this situation for possibly a month?" Kai growled lowly. "I don't believe this! What on-" Suddenly Kai felt something. A weight on somewhere his body. His ass, to be exact. Slowly, Kai turned his horrified eyes to look behind him. Tyson had put both hands on his butt and was massaging it, his eyes closed, purring. Kai's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What the fuck is he doing?!" he hissed. Rei grinned.

"He's baking you." Kai gave Rei a very dangerous look.

"_Baking_ me??"

"It's because your tone is so tense. He's trying to comfort you. It's a kitten reaction of some sort; when they're little and feeding of their mother, they're pressing the tits to get more milk out. It's some kind of mother-child-bonding thing. Basically, he feels your anxiety and wants to soothe you by… uh…"

"By rubbing my ass?!" Kai growled, his face tomato-red. Rei grinned.

"Well, yeah… _bottom line_."

"If you think that's funny, try waking up at 04:30 to train, Rei," came the warning. The Chinese grinned and pulled the blanket over his head. Kai glared over his shoulder at Tyson, trying feverishly to figure out how to make him stop (and _master the self-control_ to make him stop, too).

"Tyson!" Kai hissed, "Stop it!" The Japanese opened his eyes sluggishly, but continued squeezing and pressing the round globes in a second. Kai's face sunk in the pillow. 'This isn't happening…'

"Tyson, stop that right now!" Kai hissed again, louder this time.

"You have to use a softer tone if you want to convince him," Rei yawned, having pulled his cover down. "Otherwise he'll just keep going… unless that's what you want?" Kai gave Rei the evil eye and swallowed his pride.

"Tyson, c'mere," he whispered, patting the pillow next to him, "C'mon! Good boy!" Tyson stopped slowly and looked at Kai, staggering sleepily, his eyelids drooping. Kai patted his pillow.

"C'mere Ty, c'mon." Tyson left Kai's butt and crawled up his back, slumping heavily next to Kai, his hand draped over the captain's shoulder blades. Kai sighed and turned his face in the other direction; he didn't want to look at Tyson's face from such close distance. In the middle of the night. In the same bed. The dual-haired teen groaned and tried to pull further away from Ty, but the tightening grip of a hand and the feel of fangs pressing into his shoulder warningly told him not to.

"Heh heh… I guess he doesn't want his pillow to move," Rei chuckled.

"04:30 training session, Rei."

"Oh, Ok, Ok."

Soon, the only sound left was Tyson's soft purring against Kai's neck, and the captain let himself be lulled to sleep by it.

**TBC… **


	3. Bath time!

**A/N:** Hey, thank you all so so so so much for the reviews! I love you all! Yeah, I have a cat too, how else could I write something like this? And you will know about Tyson's mind soon enough. Yes, Max and Rei are a couple.

(O)

"Where are you going?" Max asked, lifting his gaze from the toy mouse he was pulling back and forth in front of Tyson.

"Taking this letter to the mail box since your lover over there doesn't want to put his freshly styled hair in jeopardy," came the dark answer. Rei merely grinned and ran a hand through his raven bangs. The blonde rolled his eyes in good humour and flicked the mouse in the bedroom, Tyson running after it wildly. Kai slid into his shoes and pulled on his leather jacket; it was pouring outside. He pulled the zipper up and turned to the others.

"Make sure he doesn't choke on the mouse. He's been without food for several minutes already; lord knows he might try to eat it," he muttered dryly. Suddenly Kai's auburn eyes trailed down to Tyson who had scurried to the door, mouse in his mouth, at the sound of the zipper being closed. The bluenette looked at Kai in the strange outfit, the toy mouse flopping onto the floor.

"Nreeooouurr?" His tail lifted high towards the ceiling. Kai frowned and turned away quickly.

"I'm just going to the mail box, it's only a few miles away."

"Meeooww…"

"It's not a big deal, Ok? I'll be right back!" the Russian snapped and left hastely, slamming the door shut. Tyson's tail sunk slowly, and he let his butt slump on the mat, and then he just sat there, staring at the door silently, still as a statue. Max raised a brow at the other two.

"Have you noticed Kai's _talking_ to him?" he noted. Rei puckered his lips thoughtfully.

"Uh-huh. Like he's still human or something. I dunno, maybe he's trying to avoid the fact Tyson's like a cat," he said quietly.

"And that we have no idea when he'll change back to his old self, or whether that'll ever happen," Kenny sighed, his hands flopping into his lap. They stared at the champ, frozen in a silent protest at the door. Max sighed.

"Tyson," he called. No reaction.

"Ty-boy, c'mere, I've got tuna! Mmmm, yummy tuna, ooh!" Max lured, patting his thigh. Still nothing, not even a twitch of an ear. Rei got an idea.

"Tyson, you absolutely suck at blading," he said. Nothing.

"My grandma blades better than you, and she's 89 and blind," the Chinese continued. Max joined in.

"And that one time when we showered together, I saw your wiener and it's really small." Rei and Kenny gave him an odd look. Max blushed.

"What? I'm just trying to get something out of him!" he defended himself.

"Is it really small?" Rei asked, raising a brow.

"Depends on what's 'small'. Are we using you as a standard?" Max asked. Rei's expression darkened indignantly.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight," he grumbled. The American smiled sweetly.

"Only if you join me," he sing-sang. Kenny sweat-dropped heavily.

"What on earth are you two doing?" he asked. Max and Rei turned to him.

"I thought maybe Tyson would… wake up or something, if we find a way to trigger him somehow," Rei explained. Kenny crossed his arms.

"Don't you think you're enjoying yourself a bit too much?" he asked. The freckled teen grinned, shaking his head.

"Not nearly enough!" He turned to Tyson. "Hey Ty, you look like your gramps and smell twice as bad." He sighed in frustration.

"Can't he even give me a bad look or something? This is no fun…" Max mumbled, attempting to lean his head against Rei's shoulder, but the Asian shrugged it off rigidly, getting up.

"What?"

"I haven't forgiven you for that comment," Rei reminded coolly. Max blinked in an extraordinarily cute way.

"I'm sorry, I phrased my words wrong," he said, petting the small of Rei's back, "I didn't mean it like that." Rei's eyes softened a bit and he turned around.

"I mean," Max mumbled, "It doesn't really matter how small you are, right? As long as you know how to use it." Rei glared at his lover in shock, balling his fists and strut in the kitchen. Max giggled uncontrollably.

"Now _this_ is fun." Suddenly Tyson got up and his tail lifted, and he nearly pressed his nose against the door. In a few minutes, the door opened.

"Meoooooww!!" Tyson mewled loudly and charged Kai's wet, cold feet before realising they were wet and cold and backed off, his tail fluffing up.

"Dumbass," Kai muttered under his breath, hangind his coat. Tyson circled around him, waiting for something. Kai sighed and went in the bathroom, and when he came out in a T-shirt and sweatpants, Tyson attacked his feet again and drowned them with love and affection, nuzzling and purring. Max sighed dramatically from his seat.

"Oh, fortunate are thou who has the pleasure of your love's affection and warm embrace!"

"Shut up! You made your own bed!" Rei grumbled from the kitchen.

"Wasn't I supposed to sleep on the sofa?"

"God almighty, if you have any mercy at all, you put an end to my misery right now," Kenny muttered to himself.

Kai sat on his heels, running a hand through Tyson's silky darkblue mane. The Neko closed his eyes in bliss and nuzzled Kai's neck. The captain chuckled lowly, trying to distract himself from the fact he was blushing again.

"Little runt… all you think about is eating and snuggling…" he mumbled quietly, and Tyson's purring grew louder.

"Um, you know what?" Rei said, bringing Kai out of his little bubble.

"What?" he snapped.

"Tyson's tail is pretty dusty. I think he needs a bath," the raven-haired blader said. Kai looked at the blue appendage; true, it was rather filthy.

"You reckon he's afraid of water?" Kai asked. Rei shrugged.

"I dunno. Guess I'll find out." Kai tensed subconsciously.

"Why do _you_ get to bathe him?" he snapped. Everyone stared at Kai, and he quickly realised to reform his words. "I mean, why are you doing it? He's going to bruise you even more." 'Nice save, even if I do say so myself!'

"I know, but hey, you can distract him while I do the dirty work," Rei figured, his face lighting up. Max was frowning on his seat.

"You're just trying to see him nude," he accused. Rei smirked and opened the bathroom door.

"I just want to know if what you said is true." Kai's brows clashed together.

"If what's true?" he questioned, but all he got was Rei and Max making faces at each other and Kenny rubbing his temples.

"Fine, then. Come here, Tyson," Kai called, and Ty scurried after him in the broad, white-tiled lavatory. Rei closed the door behind them and went to choose a shampoo and shower gel.

"Why don't you undress him," he said to Kai, who nearly tripped on the rug. '_Strip_ Tyson? Uh, I really didn't think this one through…!' He turned awkwardly to the teen sitting on the mat, sniffing the edge of the tub. He took a deep breath and kneeled, grabbing the hem of Tyson's shirt.

"Alright."

He just couldn't do this!

"Rei, what if you do it and I'll choose a shampoo," Kai said, his voice strained. The Chinese came to him, juggling two bottles in the air.

"I already did. What's the problem?" He bent down and tugged Tyson's shirt off, "The trick is that you don't look down and treat him as an object or animal. I had to bathe a lot of kids back home, being the oldest." Off came the socks, jeans and gloves. Kai swalloved hard and looked away. He heard how Rei pulled the boxers off.

"See? No problem, just don't look down," Rei said and started to fill the tub. Kai rubbed his neck; for some reason it was very hot and sweaty.

"Njjoou?" Kai nearly had a heart attack and turned –getting an eyefull. Tyson was sitting right in front of him, face close to his, a curious glint in his eyes. Butt-naked. Abso-friggin-lutely naked. His whole tanned, glorious, luscious body right there. Kai could only open his mouth. 'Uuhhhh...'

"That should be it, I hope the temperature isn't too high," Rei interrupted, and Kai closed his mouth quickly. Rei grabbed Tyson around the waist and lifted him.

"Come carry his upper body," Rei asked. Kai obliged mutely.

"Ok buddy, this is gonna hurt me a lot more than you," the Asian muttered and set Tyson in the water.

"_MEEOOOOOOOEEWWWRRRREEEEEOOUUU_!!!" Kai and Rei grimaced at the horrified scream as Tyson immediately started to trash and squirm, trying to get as far from the water as possible.

"Hold him still!" Rei yelled and grabbed a green bottle. Kai took Tyson's shoulders into a tight grip and pressed his chest down against the tub edge.

"Christ, calm down, you love water," he grumbled, "You take two-hour showers, damn nutcase." Tyson hissed and groaned in panic, trying to slap Kai's hands but the captain's grip didn't loosen. Rei started to apply the shampoo on the tail swiftly, and Ty let out pathetic mewls, pressing his face on Kai's collarbone. His fingers sunk in the Russian's shoulders rigidly and he bit the pale skin under his teeth. Kai held back a cuss.

"Come on, you know this wasn't my idea!" he grumbled, rubbing the back of Tyson's head. His hands moved to Tyson's upper back, and he felt the furious fluttering of the bluenette's heart humming through the ribcage. Kai pulled Tyson closer and rubbed his back soothingly, murmuring softly in his ear. Rei had gone through the tail and was now lathering up his body, leaving the most private parts untouched, of course. In ten minutes he had washed it off and gone through Tyson's hair as well. He pulled the plug and the water started to drain out of the tub.

"See?" he mumbled, ruffling Tyson's wet mane, "wasn't so bad, huh?" The Japanese just gave him a cold look (as cold as cat looks go, anyway).

"Ok, I think you can go now, I'll dry him up and get him into his clothes. Thanks, Kai," Rei said. Kai got up stiffly, forcing his eyes away from the nude teen's body and left the bathroom. When Max and Kenny saw the state he was in, they decided it would be best not to say anything. Kai went in the kitchen. He wanted no part in this. In a few minutes the door opened and Rei poked his head out.

"Um, can you bring me new clothes? These are wet," he asked. Frowning, the blonde got up and went in the bedroom, then bringing a shirt, boxers and pants to Rei.

The Russian got a soda can out of the fridge and sat down by the table. Suddenly he heard the door slam open and running.

"Uh, Kai? A little help?" asked Max who had poked his head in the kitchen. Kai closed his eyes and pressed the brook of his nose. 'This can't be happening...' Slowly, he got up and turned around.

"What?" he groaned.

"Can you get Tyson? He got away. He's in the bedroom."

"Why can't you do it?" Max shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, you're really good with him. He doesn't listen to us." Shaking his head slightly, the two-tone haired male pushed past the blonde and slouched in the dark bedroom, nearly stepping on a wet towel on the way. He tried to find the lightswitch with his hand.

"Come on, Tyson, I'm not in the mood for hide and seek," he said and faintly saw movement on the sheets.

"_Meooow_." Kai found the switch.

"Yeah, I know you like this, but I'm really starting to lose my pat-" His tongue paralyzed when the lights came on and he saw his teammate on the bed. Tyson was sitting with his back sideways to the door, the towel having dropped to his waste. The white colour was a beautiful contrast to his tanned caramel skin. Tyson stopped licking the back of his palm abruptly and looked at Kai over his shoulder, his tongue still sticking out of his mouth. Kai smiled slightly. He took a few steps closer.

"Come on, we've got to get you dressed..." His playful tone made Tyson stand up and his tail rise high, which had consequenses.

Such as the towel dropping on the matress.

Kai froze like a snowman. 'Holy Mother of...!' He _knew_ he must have died and gone to heaven. Kai saw Tyson sauntering closer, his tail swaying. Panic got him to regain control of his tongue again.

"N-no, stay there... uuhhh..." Tyson reached him and licked his palm once, looking up expectantly. Kai swalloved hard.

"I can't pet you, Tyson. Not _now_!" he hissed. "_I can't pet you_!"

"Meoow?" Kai turned and fled to the kitchen door hastely, grabbing Max by the collar and showing him in the bedroom.

"I'm not Carson-fuckin-Kressley! _You_ dress him up!" He slammed the door shut on his way out, making the others wince. Max looked in wonder at Tyson, whose eyes were wide and tail in a frizzy curve.

"What did you do? Cough up a hairball?"

(O) _Three weeks later_ (O)

"It's here! I think this is it!" Max yelled, waving his hand. A flushed Kai stormed to him and tore the envelope out of his hands. His neck was red from Tyson having licked it for the last twenty minutes. He couldn't _get_ the envelope open soon enough. Something dropped on the floor as he pulled out the letter. Max grabbed it, but before he could straighten up, Kai had yanked it out of his hand and rushed to the kitchen. Max picked the letter and frowned. It was chinese.

A mewling Tyson soon followed Kai. The Japanese had been acting strange lately. Max was sure he was going into heat or something. He had become, if possible, even more fond of affection than before. All he did was lick Kai, every chance he got, and the captain was looking redder every day. He went in the kitchen and saw Kai pouring the green flower into a bowl of chocoalte milk.

"Uhh, Kai... don't you think we should wait for Rei to come back and read the letter before you feed-"

"Shut up," Kai muttered, stirring the liquid frantically, "Why else would Lee send it to us if it wasn't an antidote?"

"But..." Kai put the bowl on the floor and patted his thigh, mustering a deceitfully sweet voice.

"Tyyyy, come heere! Yummy, yummy choco milk, mmm!" Tyson scurried to them care-free, unsuspecting of his owner's agenda, and after a Thank You rub against Kai's side, started lapping the milk. Max and Kai held their breath, watching the bowl empty quickly. Then Tyson sat on his heels and started licking his hand in extacy. Kai and Max waited. And waited. Tyson rolled on his bum and started to lick his jean-clad knee. Max and Kai's eyes widened.

"Well, why isn't anything happening?" Kai grumbled. Max shrugged.

"Maybe you really screwed up. Maybe he wasn't supposed to drink that. Maybe it's poison!"

"Don't be such a dolt," Kai sighed. Then their eyes grew wide.

Tyson was trying to reach his crotch with his face. Max snorted and burst into laughter, rolling on his back. Kai paled. Tyson gave up and slumped on his side, looking depressed that he had failed to wash himself. Kai cleared his throat.

"Ok, maybe there _was_ something odd in there..."

**TBC...**

**A/N:** Sorry, didn't have time to beta this...


	4. There was nothing on TV

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So so so so so so (you get the point…) sorry it took so long, but the X-mas holidays, and I don't own a decent comp and yadda yadda, so you know... I'm glad this story is done, I'm so bored with it already, LOL. Time for me to Angst!! Oh, and Tyson looks like a human, apart from the ears, tail and fangs. Oh, and I moved out of Germany as a kid. When I read and listen to German I get everything, but suck at writing and speaking it. It's hard to explain…

**Warning:** Tyson has dirty thoughts… and his talk is dirty too! Nothing over PG-13, thou

(O)

Rei frowned at a sudden noise. He realised it was his cell phone and dug it out of his pants pocket. It was Max calling.

"Playboy mansion, who am I speaking to?" the Chinese answered. Max sighed.

"Cut it out. I need you to translate something for me, OK?" the blonde asked. Dark brows forked together in confusion.

"Listen," the American continued. "What does it mean when there's like a vertical line that grows thicker to the top and ends with a little hook to the left, and then there's another line that crosses it about 1/4 from the bottom, and then there are two dots over that line-"

"Max," Rei interrupted, "What the _hell_ are you doing?" The blonde huffed in exhaustion.

"Trying to explain the symbol to you so you can tell me what it means!" he explained.

"What symbol?" Rei inquired. The line was dead silent for a while.

"Max," the dark-haired blader asked suspiciously, "Did Lee's letter arrive?"

"Um, yeah."

"Then why didn't you say so?!" The younger boy hesitated.

"Um, see, I just wanted to make sure it _was_ the antidote before you guys come see Tyson…" Rei's voice shifted to cold and calm.

"_What_?" Max winced.

"See, a-ah, there was this green stuff in a pouch and I tried to stop Kai but- Rei? Rei?!" The Chinese had hung up abruptly. Max put the phone down and glanced at his team-mates nervously. Kai was sitting in the armchair, a magazine hanging in his left hand, forgotten, and Tyson had curled up on his lap, leaning his head against Kai's chest. The Russian was stroking the Neko's head absent-mindedly. Tyson was purring so loudly his back was heaving like he was out of breath. Max was worried. After the initial annoyance, Kai had closed up completely and hadn't shown any emotion since the drug had failed.

Tyson looked up at his captain's stoned features and gave his chin a quick lick. Kai looked away. Tyson stared at him for a while longer before burying his face in the older teen's neck. Max started when the door opened and Rei stormed in, a panting Kenny on his heels. Kai and Tyson stared at him.

"Where's the letter?" Rei asked. Max extended a shaky hand and the Chinese snagged the paper. Everyone but Tyson held their breath as he read silently. Soon Max couldn't take it anymore.

"Well? What does it say?" he asked. Rei frowned thoughtfully and walked to the Japanese. He knelt and stared Tyson deep in the eyes. The Neko's tail started to fluff nervously, and he reached out quickly to sniff the tip of Rei's nose.

"Did you give it to him?" he asked Kai, who nodded. Rei sighed and sat on his heels, rubbing his neck.

"I dunno," he mumbled. Kai's eyes hardened.

"What do you mean _you don't know_?" he snapped. Rei glanced at the letter.

"Lee says if this doesn't work, then nothing probably will. It's supposed to do something to Tyson…" Kai listened in disbelief. Slowly, his fists balled and he got up, a shocked Tyson landing straight on his butt.

"You know, you'd better find a way to fix this, since it's your fault this happened in the first place!" he snarled. Rei blinked, trying to hide his guilty expression behind one of outrage.

"My fault? I didn't tell Tyson to drink that stuff!"

"You should know he gulfs down everything he can! What if he stays like that forever?!" Kai yelled. Suddenly Kenny paled and covered his cheeks.

"Uh, guys… when the summer vacation ends, Mr Dickenson is gonna want to see us, including Tyson! What are we gonna… Ahh…" he stuttered. Kai's glare made his knees tremble as well.

"That's your biggest problem? How fucking noble. His best friend, my ass," he snarled and left the hotel room with a slam. Kenny's index finger fled between his teeth.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said weakly. Tyson stared at the silent, depressed teens, then at the door. He walked to it, sat down and started waiting for Kai.

(O) _One week later_ (O)

Kai turned the faucet off and stepped out of the shower booth. He was a bit surprised to find Tyson wasn't waiting for him. Usually the captain went nowhere in the hotel room alone. 'Probably eating,' the slate-haired male thought and wrapped a thick, white towel around his waist. Kenny, Rei and Max were at the movies. He stepped in front of the mirror, intending not to look at his reflection too closely while splashing on aftershave. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately. All he could think about was the horror scenario that he would never see Tyson again. At least not the real Tyson he knew. He would never blade against him again, never comment on his eating habits again, never secretly worry again when he was out late…

He would never argue with Tyson again.

Kai looked down and blinked furiously, the cologne bottle clonking against the sink. He had to regain some kind of control of his feelings. This didn't make any sense. 'It's not like I was falling in love with him or anything…' Kai slapped the stingy water on his face stubbornly. And even if there _had_ been something, it was too late to say anything now. 'No need to cry over spilt milk. No need.' Kai dropped the towel and pulled on his boxers, not bothering to dry up. He still remembered the last conversation he had had with Tyson…

"_Tyson, wait!"_

"_What?"_

"_Read the etiquette. If you open the mini bar, you have to pay for everything in it. That's $40 out of **your** pocket."_

"_What!? That much!! There'd better be gold in here…"_

"_Don't open it, it's just a few bottles of Snapple and a bag of peanuts, dumbass!"_

"_There's gotta be chocolate, too, right?"_

"_Maybe a few small Kit Kats or an M&Ms bag or something- Are you listening to me? Tyson!! No!!"_

"_Whoops. You were right, it's not that special. But hey, I'll eat these anyway and blame the maids, okay?"_

"_Ungrrrrhh…"_

A small smile crept on Kai's lips before he became aware of it and brushed it off rigidly. 'If he could just once keep his big, fat mouth closed…'

"_Kai."_

"_Hnh…"_

"_I ate a lot of candy."_

"_That's nice."_

"_And I really want something salty right now. Like sour cream&onion chips."_

"_Fascinating." _

"_And not just one bag. Several."_

"_May I ask why you're telling me all this?"_

"_You don't want me to go out there all alone in the dark, do ya? The nearest 7-Eleven is miles away, you know."_

"_You don't need chips."_

"_Or I can order from room service. $6 per bag."_

"_Fine. I'll go…"_

"_Make that five bags."_

Kai stepped out of the bathroom and watched the steam evaporate. Tyson was nowhere to be seen. Kai didn't mind; he couldn't handle a wave of affection right now. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the cool air against his damp skin. No luck. Scowling, Kai left the door and started walking towards the kitchen. When he got closer he realised the door was almost closed. 'Weird. I'm pretty sure I closed it…' Kai pushed the door open and looked up. He froze in shock.

Tyson was eating cereals.

With a spoon.

Standing up on his feet.

His eyes looked up at Kai and grew absolutely enormous and horrified. Milk was dripping from the spoon hanging in mid-air. A second went by in deep-space silence. Another second went by in deep-space silence. Suddenly Tyson dropped the bowl and spoon, and himself, on the floor.

"_M-meoow_?" he tried pathetically. Kai grabbed the doorframe, his whole body shaking slightly, burning auburn eyes fixed on the Japanese.

"T-Tyson?" he breathed. Tyson backed half a step.

"Meooow." Suddenly Kai blushed and slammed the doorframe with his fist.

"Oh, cut it out already! I **_saw_** you eating cereals!!" he screamed. Tyson winced and stood up quickly.

"Okay, okay, don't lose your pants!! Gsus!!" he said. Suddenly hearing Tyson speak again filled Kai's chest with an almost nauseating wave of euphoria. He took hesitant steps in the kitchen.

"Tyson… how… but how can you…" he muttered. Tyson grinned sheepishly and shifted his weight. Kai stopped in front of him (in the puddle of milk) and touched the side of his head.

"But how…"

"I dunno. I just woke up looking like this. The last night I remember was when we came here and you went to get chips for me, remember? Then I went to sleep and woke up with these things," he explained, touching his left ear. Kai's mouth was slightly open with disbelief. He couldn't believe Tyson was finally back. Suddenly grey brows angled down and he looked into Tyson's dark blue eyes.

"When did you wake up?" he asked. Tyson puckered his lips thoughtfully, looking at the ceiling.

"About a week ago." Kai stared at the bluenette. Something snapped in his head.

"A _week_?! You've been licking and cuddling and squeezing… You've _watched me shower_!!! TWICE!!!" he roared, and Tyson backed off quickly, an apologetic grin on his tanned features.

"Ehh… there was nothing on TV?" he suggested, swallowing hard. Kai's face grew darker and darker as he neared Tyson dangerously slowly.

"I-I can explain! I know it sounds twisted and dirty but, er…" Tyson's back touched the fridge; he was trapped. He lifted his hands in front of his face and grimaced, preparing for the punch. Moments went by. It never came.

"Why?" Kai asked quietly. Tyson blinked in surprise and lowered his hands ever so slightly, casting his team-mate a cautious glance.

"Huh?" He tried to study Kai's dark, murky eyes, to no avail.

"Why did you pretend?" Kai asked. Tyson felt his face heating up and butterflies started a party in his stomach.

"Uh, well, you see…" Then something followed that would leave Tyson in an eternal gratitude to his best friend.

"Tyson?!? OH MY GOD IT'S YOU!!!" Max yelled (and ears bled). Rei, Kenny and Max had returned from the movie theatre and were gaping at the two by the door. Tyson saw his chance and spread his arms.

"Maxieee!" he screamed and rushed to the blonde, who opened his arms as well and charged the Japanese. They clashed in an embrace in the middle of the kitchen floor, laughing insanely, as Kai crossed his arms, looking very pissed. Rei and Kenny slowly approached the younger boys.

"Tyson, how did this happen?" the Chinese asked in bewilderment. He was extremely relieved Tyson was normal again, well, minus the ears and tail. The pony-tailed teen glanced at his captain briefly before answering.

"I dunno, man. Suddenly I just realised I was sitting on the kitchen floor. What happened?" Max grinned suddenly. It wasn't an innocent grin.

"See, the water you had that night when we arrived here, it had something in it that humans aren't supposed to touch, it was Rei's. You've been a cat for, like, weeks, Tyson! And it was pretty funny, too!" Max glanced at the others. "You totally made Kai your pillow. It was like he was your owner or something." Tyson cocked a dark blue brow at Kai.

"_Really_?" he said. Rei cleared his throat.

"Ah, Tyson, can I speak to you in private for a moment?" he asked. Looking baffled, Tyson followed him out of the room.

"Listen," Rei started when they reached the bedroom, "Do you have any idea why I take that stuff?" Tyson shook his head.

"I go into heat every spring," Rei said and motioned for the younger male to remain silent when it looked like he would crack a joke or something. "The stuff prevents me from doing so. Lee sent me a letter in which he said that, well, come night, you'll go into heat as well."

"What?!" Tyson stuttered, staring at Rei. The dark-haired blader nodded.

"And you'll keep going into heat every night. Trust me, it's not pretty," he said quietly. Tyson swallowed hard.

"But… for ever and ever?" he mumbled. Now Rei shifted awkwardly, "Well… no. There's a way."

"Yeah?"

"The _traditional_ way." Tyson blinked. Then a blush started to spread on his face, "You mean…"

"Yup." Tyson's head was a mess. He had to find a way out of this, but how…?

"Can't I just, ah, take care of myself?"

"No. I mean yeah, if you want to, but it won't change anything."

"Can it be with anyone?" Tyson asked, looking down at the carpet.

"Well… I'd say your chances are best with someone you're attracted to. You were all over Kai as a cat," Rei winked. The bluenette laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but… I wasn't me!" he reminded, making the Chinese grin.

"He didn't exactly seem to mind your closeness. In fact, he petted you, slept next to you, talked to you, fed you…" Rei listed. Tyson was wearing the dumbest smile in the universe. 'I know. He's been doing that all week. Maybe he would be into it… Who knows? Even if it's just charity to him, he can't leave me like this! We won't be able to blade as a team anymore and we'll lose all chances of becoming world champions! Yeah, he _has_ to say yes!'

"Um, Rei, can you do me a favour? Can you, Chief and Max go elsewhere tonight? Give us some, ah, privacy?" Tyson asked.

"Say no more," Rei chuckled and left the room. Tyson sat down and waited. After about 10 minutes he heard the door shut.

"Kai!! Can you come in the bedroom? I need to talk to you!" Tyson yelled. 'If by _talking_ you mean have a screw-marathon!' he thought, pulling his T-shirt off. Soon the door opened. Even in the dim bedroom light, Kai's expression looked sour.

"What?" he snapped. Tyson blinked in surprise before regaining his courage again.

"What's the matter?" he purred, patting the mattress next to him. Kai stared at him with wide eyes, and slowly got closer.

"You didn't answer my question," Kai noted coolly before sitting down (a safe distance from Tyson which the Japanese closed ASAP).

"Question? Oh right, that… Well, the thing is I really liked being so close to you so I thought 'Why not milk this cow as long as I can?'"

"You thought _what_?!" Kai snapped, even though part of the answer made his toes tingle. Tyson smiled seductively, leaning in closer and running a finger up Kai's chest to tip his chin. "You heard me. I liked it. A lot." Grinning mentally at the sight of Kai blushing, Tyson inched closer yet and tried to close the distance between their lips. A second from achieving this goal, Kai snapped out of it and leaned back, his posture sinking toward the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled. Tyson grinned and straddled the Russian quickly.

"Kai, we have to have sex," he announced, laying his palms on the clothed chest. His tail crawled down and wrapped around Kai's ankle. The dual-haired teen swallowed hard.

"What do you mean we _have_ to?" he asked, squirming slightly.

"Rei said it's the only way I'll get rid of these ears and tail, or I'll go into heat every night. And it ain't pretty!" he murmured, nuzzling his captain's sweaty neck. Kai tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but Tyson pressed him down.

"Can't you have sex with anyone?" he muttered pettily.

"Nnope. No can do, sir," Tyson mumbled, laying kisses down Kai's neck. When he reached the collarbone, Kai started and jumped up, the Japanese rolling on the bed.

"I have to, um…" Kai fumbled. Tyson grabbed the back hem of his captain's shirt and pulled him back down.

"You have to get naked," he teased and started to unbutton Kai's shirt. Apparently the heat _was_ kicking in already… Kai looked like he was trying desperately to come up with something to save himself before he'd actually have to think about why he wanted to get out so badly (or if he even wanted out). A blue, lean form flew across his vision.

"Tyson!" Kai gasped, "your tail!" Tyson glanced over his shoulder, a bit dizzy-eyed from Kai's intoxicating scent. "What about it?" he asked. Kai glared at him.

"I can't go near a butt with a tail! It's not… healthy," he reasoned. A devilish grin spread across Tyson's face and he laid his whole weight on Kai, wiggling his brows.

"We can have sex without you going near my butt," he said. Kai snorted.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

(O) _In the morning_ (O)

"Uhhhnnhhh…" Tyson stretched hugely and turned on his side. Slowly, he became aware of a heat radiating over his face and cracked an eye open. Kai was dozing peacefully on his side, bare back turned to the younger teen. Smiling deliriously, Tyson pressed a kiss on the pale, heaving skin. Kai twitched and rolled on his back, looking around in bewilderment. His sleepy eyes landed on Tyson's grin and the memories flooded back to his mind. He looked up into Tyson's hair, and down (Tyson was nude) to the waist. "It worked," he said, surprise in his low voice. The champ blinked and looked down as well.

"Oh, hey. Right," he said, as if it was the last thing on his mind, which Kai felt somewhat flattered over. Tyson squeezed his arms around Kai's waist and nuzzled his neck, sighing in contempt. Kai closed his eyes, basking in Tyson's warmth. The perfect silence was broken soon.

"Thanks," Tyson murmured, pressing a tender kiss on Kai's lips. The Russian's breathing sped up.

"Hnh?"

"For helping me out," Tyson winked and sat up, crawling to the edge of the bed. Kai felt a twist in his stomach.

"Wait," he said. Tyson slid his feet on the floor and looked at the older male, "Yeah?" Kai tried to find the right words.

"Helping you out…" he started, pausing for a moment. "I helped you… What I did, what we did... I didn't…" This wasn't going very well for him. There was a clear idea in his head of what he wanted to say, but he couldn't, and every second he spent looking at Tyson's expectant face made it worse. Finally he balled his fists and looked away, "Nothing." He felt a soft hand drape over his cheek and looked into deep, velvety eyes.

"I want to be with you, too," Tyson murmured, kissing Kai tenderly. Kai's tongue was paralyzed, but luckily that didn't matter anymore. They leaned their foreheads together, and little by little, the anxiety in Kai's heart melted away.

"So," Tyson whispered, "now all we have to do is pretend this never happened and start from scratch and go on dates." Auburn eyes opened in disbelief. Tyson smiled and stood up. Kai grabbed Tyson's arm suddenly.

"Hold on."

"What?" Kai bit his lower lip.

"Don't you think that… I mean, waiting for the carnal part of the relationship is usually hard enough as it is, but now that we know how good it can be, waiting would be… excruciating." Tyson stared at him for a while, when a sly smile spread on his lips out of the blue. He sat on Kai's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I'm that good, huh?" he mumbled against Kai's mouth, and the captain pulled the bluenette closer, attempting to kiss him. Something caught Tyson's eye and he bent over, showing his hand under the blanket. They both stared in horror and slight nausea at the object Tyson pulled out and held in the air. The younger boy burst into laughter and got up.

"It fell off!" he chuckled, waving the blue tail around. Tyson walked to the door and flung the appendage at his boyfriend. Kai glared at it, then at the pony-tailed teen. Tyson grinned and turned around.

"What? You can entertain yourself with it until we reach the carnal part of our relationship!"

**The End **


End file.
